Kaiju Musume 6
Kaiju Musume 6 (stylized as KAIJU MUSUME 6 or KAIJUMUSUME6) was an entertainment restaurant centered around humanized kaiju from the Ultra franchise, being part of the Ultra Kaiju Humanization Project. It opened on January 26 2018,“KAIJU MUSUME 6” entertainment restaurant opens in Roppongi! (archived)being an evening-only service, open between 17 and 23, with a weekend lunch service that only lasted until February 25th 2018. It also sometimes opened late night as a service called MK6 Bar. Said nights were on the July 6th, August 31st, October 5th, November 24th, December 8th, December 21st, and December 22nd of 2018, as well as January 25th. It closed down on February 28th 2019. Kaiju A total of 20 humanized kaiju were designed for Kaiju Musume 6. The characters and costumes were designed by Utomaru and made by Dokukinokopink. The monsters featured were: * King Joe since opening * Zetton since opening * Red King since opening * Dada since opening * Windom since opening * Alien Mefilas since opening * Alien Baltan since opening * Eleking since opening * Gomora since opening, sometimes without the arm accessories * Pigmon since opening, new costume starting * Alien Guts debuted on July 1st 2018 * Alien Pegassa debuted on July 1st 2018 * Kanegon debuted on July 1st 2018 * Commander Black debuted on July 1st 2018 * Crazygon debuted on July 1st 2018 * Booksa was revealed on June 26th 2018, but debuted on July 2nd 2018 * Gango was revealed on June 26th 2018, but debuted on July 3rd * Miclas debuted on July 3rd 2018 * Birdon debuted on July 3rd 2018 * Alien Metron debuted on July 16th 2018 Gallery KM6-banner.png File:KM6-RedKingHood.jpg File:KM6-2018-01-24-BaltanDadaGomoraKingjoePigmonRedkingWindomZetton.jpg File:KM6-2018-01-24-Kingjoe.jpg File:KM6-2018-01-24-Redking.jpg File:KM6-2018-01-26-DadaElekingKingjoeMefilasPigmonRedkingZetton.jpg File:KM6-2018-01-26-DadaElekingMefilasPigmon.jpg File:KM6-2018-01-29-DadaGomoraKingjoeMefilasPigmonZetton.jpg File:KM6-2018-02-04-ElekingGomoraKingjoeMefilasPigmonWindom.jpg File:KM6-2018-02-14-RedKingChuchu.jpg File:KM6-2018-02-15-ChuchuBirthdayPlate.jpg File:KM6-2018-03-05-WindomBotan.jpg File:KM6-2018-05-03-WindomYuuri.jpg File:KM6-2018-05-08-ElekingRin.jpg File:KM6-2018-05-23-KingjoeMONICO.jpg File:KM6-2018-06-21-GomoraKingjoeMefilasZetton.jpg File:KM6-2018-06-26-BooskaGango.jpg File:KM6-2018-06-26.png File:KM6-2018-07-01-CommanderblackCrazygonGutsKanegonPegassa.jpg File:KM6-2018-07-03-BirdonCommanderblackCrazygonGangoKanegonMiclasPegassa.jpg File:KM6-2018-07-08-BooskaGuts.jpg File:KM6-2018-07-10-GangoMika.jpg File:KM6-2018-07-12-CrazygonGangoGutsMiclasPegassa.jpg File:KM6-2018-07-13-BooskaCommanderblackCrazygonGutsKanegon.jpg File:KM6-2018-07-15-CommanderblackYuzu.jpg File:KM6-2018-07-16-BirdonBooskaCommanderblackCrazygonMetronPegassa.jpg File:KM6-2018-07-18-BirdonCommanderblackKanegonMetronMiclas.jpg File:KM6-2018-07-27-BirdonCrazygonGangoKanegonMetron.jpg File:KM6-2018-08-31-Gango.jpg File:KM6-2018-09-06-MefilasKaeru.jpg File:KM6-2019-02-25-BooskaKingjoePegassa.jpg File:KM6-2019-02-26-BooskaGangoGutsKanegonRedking.jpg Cast Rules The restaurant worked with an admission fee of ¥500 which got you a seat for two hours. In that time you were allowed to order one meal and one drink, and that could be extended by repaying the fee. A private room was available at the cost of ¥200,00 but got no special service. Because the staff are professionals and photos of them are on sale, taking photos and videos of them was forbidden outside of Kaiju Clap Time.(Down) Menu The Grand Menu changed a few times. Theme menu * Fried BALTAN crab (バルタンクラブフライ) (¥900) * DADA Roll (ダダロール) (¥1,280) * ZETTON Sake and butter-steamed mussels (ゼットンムールの日本酒とバター蒸し) (¥1,280) * RED KING meat tower (レッドキングのミートタワー) (¥2,480) * Fried GOMORA chicken drum stick (ドラムチキンのKARAAGEゴモラ) (BBQ sauce/chili) (¥880) * Seafood platter MEFILAS (シーフードプラッターメフィラス) (¥2,280) * NEO YAKITORI King Joe set (ネオ焼き鳥キングジョーセット) (¥980) * NEO YAKITORI Windom set (ネオ焼き鳥ウィンドームセット) (¥980) * BIRDON raclette (バードンのラクレット) (¥1,980) * BEMULAR's Space Mix Pizza (¥1,800) * Kaiju Girls All-Star Plate (怪獣娘オールスタープレート) (¥1,800) * Zetton Seafood Black Curry (ゼットンシーフードブラックカレー) (¥1,500) * Gomora DON (ゴモラDON) (¥1,300) * LUNCH de DADA Roll (LUNCH de ダダロール) (¥1300) Gallery KM6-01-Baltan.jpg|Fried BALTAN crab KM6-02-Dada.jpg|DADA Roll KM6-03-Zetton.jpg|ZETTON Sake and butter-steamed mussels KM6-04-Redking.jpg|RED KING meat tower KM6-05-Gomora.jpg|Fried GOMORA chicken drum stick KM6-06-Mefilas.jpg|Seafood platter MEFILAS KM6-07-Kingjoe.jpg|NEO YAKITORI King Joe set KM6-08-Windom.jpg|NEO YAKITORI Windom set KM6-09-Birdon.jpg|BIRDON raclette KM6-10-Bemular.jpg|BEMULAR's Space Mix Pizza KM6-00-Menu.jpg|Daily menu File:KM6-2018-01-24-Menu.jpg| File:KM6-2018-01-25-PlatesBaltanDadaElekingRedkingWindom.jpg|Daily menu and themed plates File:KM6-2018-01-24-DadaRoll.jpg|DADA Roll File:KM6-2018-02-10-LunchMenu.jpg|Lunch menu File:KM6-2018-02-14-MeatTower.jpg|RED KING meat tower File:KM6-2018-02-14-NeoYakitori.jpg|NEO YAKITORI pre-cooking Regular menu * Lunch Recommendation (¥980) * Oyster escabeche (¥780) * Chicken white liver pate (¥530) * Pork spare rib (¥980) * Chef's Favorite Whole Chicken Served with herb salt and truffle mustard sauce * Chicken and vegetables plate * Ravioli plate * Grilled bacon and asparagus plate (¥980) * Pizza * Diced steak with a portion of white rice * Scallop carpaccio * Fried eggplant with mozzarella bolognese sauce * Grilled yam, seafood, and salmon throw * Large fried oysters * Birthday plate Gallery File:KM6-2018-02-10-ShrimpPasta.jpg File:KM6-2018-02-12-MefilasbyMONICO.jpg File:KM6-2018-02-24-LunchMenu.jpg File:KM6-2018-03-02.jpg File:KM6-2018-03-10-ChickenPlatter.jpg File:KM6-2018-03-10-ChickenWhole.jpg File:KM6-2018-03-10-Ravioli.jpg File:KM6-2018-03-31-BaconAsparagus.jpg File:KM6-2018-05-19-DicedSteak.jpg File:KM6-2018-06-11-Pizza.jpg File:KM6-2018-08-16-Pizza.jpg KM6-2018-06-19-BirthdayPlate.jpg KM6-2018-06-19-BirthdayPlate2.jpg Drinks * Pigmon Cocktail (¥1,080) * King Joe Cocktail (¥1,080) * Zetton Cocktail (¥1,080) * Gomora Cocktail (¥980) * Fruits Mix POP (¥1,080) * Gin & Tonic (¥680) * Moscow Mule (¥680) * Cassis Orange (¥680) * Premium Malts (¥680) * SUNTORY All Free (¥580) * High Ball (¥680) * Ginger Ale High Ball (¥680) * Cola High Ball (¥680) * Sparkling Wine (¥780) * White Wine (¥680) * Red Wine (¥680) * Oolong High (¥680) * Green Tea High (¥680) * Lemon sour (¥680) * Orange Juice (¥480) * Grapefruit Juice (¥480) * Coca Cola (¥480) * Ginger Ale (¥480) * Oolong Tea (¥480) * Green Tea (¥480) * Jasmine Tea (¥480) Gallery File:KM6-2018-01-31-Cocktails.jpg File:KM6-2018-03-02-Cocktails.jpg KM6-11-GomoraCocktail.jpg KM6-12-FruitsMixPop.jpg File:KM6-2018-03-10-Beer.jpg Holiday specials * Cookies handmade by the cast, limited to the first 15 customers (Valentine's 2018) * Greedy Ice Cream Girl (欲張りアイスクリーム娘) (Valentine's 2018) * Temari Sushi (手まり寿司) made with fresh shrimp, salmon, and eggs, limited to one per person (¥590, for Hinamatsuri on March 1st and March 3rd 2018) * Spring Farewell course, a full 8-plate meal with an all-you-can-drink, limited to four persons each evening (¥4,000 per person, available from March 5th to April 27th) * Tabanata week had multiple limited meals including: ** "Birdon" Homemade Roast (“バードン”の自家製ロースト) which was chosen by the public. Was made available between July 1st and 15th 2018. * Halloween week had a limited-time menu. ** It also had cookies for the first 20 visitors every day. ** A special cocktail with apricot and lemon flavors inspired by the i☆Ris DJ Zu's signature color, yellow, was available on the 31st. ** As well, a buffet including one free drink was available on Halloween (¥3,000 per person) Gallery File:KM6-2018-02-10-ValentinesIceCream.jpg|Greedy Ice Cream Girl File:KM6-2018-02-14-Cookies.jpg|Handmade Valentine's cookies File:KM6-2018-02-14-DadaKingjoeMefilasCookies.jpg|Handmade Valentine's cookies File:KM6-2018-02-28-HinamatsuriSushi.jpg|Temari Sushi File:KM6-2018-03-08-SpringFarewellCourse.jpg|Spring Farewell Course File:KM6-2018-07-09-BirdonRoast.jpg|"Birdon" Homemade Roast File:KM6-2018-10-30-iRisCocktail.jpg|DJ Zu's cocktail File:KM6-2018-10-31-HalloweenBuffet.jpg|Halloween buffet Birthday specials On the cast's birthdays, special cocktails were made available. * Special cocktail inspired by the chocolate-loving Chuchu (チョコが大好きなちゅちゅをイメージした特製カクテル) (¥1,500, Chuchu's birthday, February 15th 2018) * Special cocktail inspired by the light purple-loving Kami-chama (薄紫が好きな神ちゃまをイメージした特製カクテル) (¥1,500, Kamimaru Botan's birthday, March 7th 2018) * Special non-alcoholic cocktail because Yuuri cannot drink (¥1,000, Yuuri's birthday, May 4th 2018) * Special cocktail using a sake called Hypnotic (ヒプノティック) inspired by the mysterious charms of Rin (燐のような不思議な魅力のある、ヒプノティックという珍しいお酒を使用した) (¥1,500, Rin's birthday, May 14th 2018) * Special cocktail made from a mango base with orange and peach in it (¥1,500, MONICO's birthday, May 30th 2018) * Special Summer-Flavored Cocktail (夏らしいフレーバーのカクテル) based on shaved ice (¥1,500, Konatsu's birthday, originally planned for June 22nd but was canceled) * Special cocktail inspired by the blue, white, and red of the France flag, which turns into a mysterious color when mixed (¥1,500, Mayanosuke's birthday, July 4th 2018) * Special cocktail based on Champagne with peach and litchi (¥1,500, Mizuki's birthday, July 27th 2018) * Special cocktail using Reia's three favorite apples (¥1,500, Reia's birthday, August 16th 2018) * Special cocktail with a lot of raw kiwi and other berries (¥1,500, Rokiko's birthday, August 25th 2018) * Special cocktail made with watermelon juice to have Kaeru's favorite pink color (¥1,500, Kaeru's birthday, September 12th 2018) * Special cocktail inspired by the pink strawberry milk that Karen loves (¥1,500, Karen's birthday, September 22nd 2018) * Special cocktail made with muscat, green apple, pineapple, and more (¥1,500, Shizuka's birthday, October 7th 2018) * Special grape-based cocktail with strawberry and raspberry (¥1,500, Reina's birthday, November 10th 2018) * Special passion fruit cocktail inspired by the beginning or winter (¥1,500, Otone's birthday, November 23rd 2018) * Special cocktail made with yogurt-flavored liqueure (¥1,500, Sumire's birthday, December 12th 2018) * Special cocktail with a refreshing mint, muscat, and peach flavor (¥1,500, Mika's birthday, January 25th 2019) * Special cocktail based on kyoho and lychee that is easy to drink (¥1,500, Chuchu's birthday, February 15th 2019) Gallery File:KM6-2018-02-14-SpecialCocktail.jpg|Chuchu's (2018) File:KM6-2018-03-05-BotanCocktail.jpg|Botan's File:KM6-2018-05-03-YuuriCocktail.jpg|Yuuri's File:KM6-2018-05-08-RinCocktail.jpg|Rin's File:KM6-2018-05-23-MONICOcocktail.jpg|MONICO's File:KM6-2018-06-14-KonatsuCocktail.jpg|Konatsu's File:KM6-2018-07-01-MayanosukeCocktail.jpg|Mayanosuke's File:KM6-2018-07-21-MizukiCocktail.jpg|Mizuki's File:KM6-2018-08-11-ReiaCocktail.jpg|Reia's File:KM6-2018-08-18-RojikoCocktail.jpg|Rojiko's File:KM6-2018-09-06-KaeruCocktail.jpg|Kaeru's File:KM6-2018-09-18-KarenCocktail.jpg|Karen's File:KM6-2018-10-01-ShizukaCocktail.jpg|Shizuka's File:KM6-2018-11-09-ReinaCocktail.jpg|Reina's File:KM6-2018-11-19-OtoneCocktail.jpg|Otone's File:KM6-2018-12-19-SumireCocktail.jpg|Sumire's File:KM6-2019-01-24-MikaCocktail.jpg|Mika's File:KM6-2019-02-09-ChuchuCocktail.jpg|Chuchu's (2019) Graduation specials On the casts' graduation days, special drinks were made available. * Mayuko Drink (まゆこドリンク) (for Mayuko's graduation, July 30th 2018) * Konatsu Drink (こなつドリンク) (for Konatsu's graduation, September 28th 2018) * Marika Drink (まりかドリンク) (for Marika's graduation, October 6th 2018) * Rin Drink (燐ドリンク) (for Rin's graduation, November 29th 2018) Gallery File:KM6-2018-07-30-MayukoDrink.jpg|Mayuko's File:KM6-2018-09-28-KonatsuDrink.jpg|Konatsu's File:KM6-2018-10-06-MarikaDrink.jpg|Marika's File:KM6-2018-11-29-RinDrink.jpg|Rin's Merchandise * Photos of the cast were available for purchase. * Stickers, coasters, pens, towels and cloths of the cast are available for purchase. * Halloween goods were available between October 25th and 31st 2018. Gallery KM6-2018-01-26-Merch.jpg File:KM6-2018-08-19-Stickers1.jpg File:KM6-2018-08-19-Stickers2.jpg File:KM6-2018-10-23-Halloween.jpg File:KM6-2018-10-25-Halloween.jpg File:KM6-2018-10-26-Halloween.jpg File:KM6-2018-10-27-Halloween.jpg File:KM6-2018-10-29-Halloween.jpg File:KM6-2018-10-30-Halloween.jpg File:KM6-2018-10-31-Halloween.jpg Point card benefits Starting March 31st, getting 20 stamps on your point card will get you up one level. Each level you will get these, in order: * A VIP card; * A special sticker; * A Dada badge; * A Dada pilsner glass. Gallery File:KM6-2018-03-31-Rewards.jpg File:KM6-2018-03-31-DadaPilsner.jpg Campains * From the 3rd until the 30th of June 31, the restaurant held a Rainy Day campain. During that month, visitors who came to the restaurant were given a raincoat and one of three badges of their choice. Those days included the 6th, 10th, and 11th. * From January 28th to February 28th 2018, all points were doubled due to the closing of the restaurant. Gallery File:KM6-2018-06-03-RainyDayCampain.jpg File:KM6-2018-06-06-RainyDayCampain.jpg Kaiju Clap Time Kaiju Clap Time (KAIJUクラップタイム) is an event happening every night where the staff sings, dances, and claps. The only exception happened on December 16th 2018. Songs in this event include: * Unknown number of songs since opening. * Six new songs by ninja drinks wine, vocals by MONICO, Orone, Marika, Kamimaru Botan, and Reia. Added on March 31 2018 * "Break the world" by ninja drinks wine, vocals by Shizuka, Marika, Chuchu, Mizuki, Mayanosuke, and Karen. Added on May 19th 2018. * At least one more song announced during Tanabata week. Gallery File:KM6-2018-03-20-KaijuClapTimeBanner.jpg File:KM6-2018-03-20-KaijuClapTime.jpg Other events * For Tanabata week, the restaurant held some events: ** July 1st: The new costumes were revealed. ** July 3rd: Girl's Night featuring guests Calligrapher Manami, DJ ZERA, and Hikapuu (ひかぷぅ) as well as announcing the unit MONSTER GIRLFRIEND. ** July 5th: Cosplay night with a talkshow featuring Saki Miyamoto, Narukami Nagone, and 紅亜まり. ** July 6th: A late night service KM6 Bar, which was so successful and popular it was brought back a few more times. ** July 7th: A new Kaiju Clap Time song was announced. * During Ultraman Festival 2018 (July 20th to August 27th) coming to the restaurant got you a free kaiju-themed cocktail. * On Halloween night 2018 was a costume party featuring the DJ Zu i☆Ris. * A Christmas event was held between December 20th to 25th 2018. * A Valentine's event was held between February 12th and 15th 2019. * A closing event was held between February 25th and 27th 2019, with a party being held on February 28th with an entry fee of ¥5,000. Gallery File:KM6-2018-06-26-TanabataEventWeek.jpg File:KM6-2018-07-04-CosplayNight.jpg File:KM6-2018-08-14-UltramanFest.jpg|UltraFes Trivia * Riho Iida, Aki Miyashita's (Agira in Kaiju Girls) voice actress, was invited to visit the restaurant before it opened. * Some of the cast went to the Anime Store Presents "Kaiju Girls" second season special event in animate Shinjuku (dアニメストアPresents『怪獣娘』第2期スペシャルイベントinアニメイト新宿) event along with JJ's actor, Takaya Aoyagi. There, King Joe, Pigmon, Eleking, and Mefilas gave canned coffee to everyone, referencing JJ's desire to share a coffee with Clala Thorn. Gallery File:KM6-2018-01-21-TeaserDadaElekingGomoraPigmonZetton.jpg|Teaser File:KM6-2018-01-21-TeaserGomoraPigmonZetton.jpg|Teaser File:KM6-2018-01-25-PosterBaltanElekingKingjoeWindom.jpg|Poster File:KM6-2018-01-25.jpg|Riho Iida visiting File:KM6-2018-03-10-Badge.jpg|One of the badges the cast wore File:KM6-2018-04-02-AnimateCoffee.jpg|The cast distributing coffee File:KM6-2018-04-02-AnimateJJ.jpg|JJ meeting King Joe File:KM6-2018-09-04-Chef.jpg|A chef File:KM6-2018-12-30-ハリーさん.jpg|Harry with a gift plate File:Bg km closing.jpg|Official website after the restaurant closed External links * Official website (archived) References Category:Media Category:Kaiju Musume 6